To Make it all Better
by Cavalyn
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto both killed each other in a final battle, now Sasuke finds himself back in Konoha two years before Naruto graduates, only problem is he's now 22... What is a Mangekyou wielding avenger with another chance at life to do? Unsure pairings.


_**This is a prologue. Main chapter is next chapter. As for a summary? Sorry I'm sort of lazy, I'll let you read on. Enjoy I hope. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologue - **_The Final battle

* * *

_

"So this is how it ends then Sasuke-Teme?" The quiet voice coming from the serious looking blonde man was a sharp contrast to the loud and obnoxious child he had left behind. Where the blonde had once been short with wild spiky hair, the man before him was almost six feet tall and had long lank blonde hair reaching down past his shoulders. A regular Jounin outfit was all the man wore, baggy black trousers and a green flak vest adorned with a few pouches. There was no scrap of orange on his person.

"I guess so dobe." He forced the reply from his mouth, feeling a strange thrill of fear run through his body at the words. Dobe? As if, but some things would never change.

Quickly focusing his chakra to his palms Sasuke began charging up his main attack. It was how they had finished all their previous battles. No matter what knew skills, new Taijutsu, or new Kenjutsu they learned. It always came down to the collision of the two powerful Ninjutsu they were famous for.

Where Sasuke's became encased in lightning, the blonde's formed a swirling ball of pure Maelstrom energy.

The two figures charged at each other.

Sasuke saw the first opportunity to attack, thrusting his lightning encrusted hand forwards with a loud scream.

"CHIDORI!"

Something wasn't the same. Before there was always the loud explosion of two powerful attacks fighting against each other, a screeching of pure chakra storms.

Instead the ball of chakra in the blonde's palm was moved away at fast speeds, not blocking the chidori, allowing it to slam straight through the blonde man's chest.

"What!?" Sasuke gasped out, not understanding what was happening. Quickly he dispelled his chidori and tried to pull his arm from his friend's chest. Instead he found himself trapped as an iron grip latched onto his arm.

"Sorry Sasuke-teme, but you've become too dangerous to the leaf." The said as he coughed out some blood. "This can't end like all our others, you've got to die. Even if I have as well."

Sasuke's mind screamed in panic as he saw the dobe's arm, still gripping the Rasengen come back towards him. This time with him having nothing to block it with.

"Oh for Fu-"

"RASENGEN!"

The pain was incredible, there was no way of describing it. It wasn't unlike being punched, except that the fist was spinning at an incredible rate, and slowly eating into his stomach, ripping through skin and muscle. There was a loud snapping sound as it exited through Sasuke's lower back, completely obliterating his spine and causing him to drop to the floor in a heap, dragging the blonde down with him.

"That had to hurt Sasuke-teme…." The blonde gasped out from his position laying beside him. Sasuke turned to regard him as best he could, already he could feel himself slipping away.

"Yes Naruto… it hurt." He wanted to laugh at his own voice, it sounded so sarcastic, like when they were kids.

"Hey look…" The blonde coughed a little blood out, "Your eyes… you've got the Mangekyou…" Sasuke let out a small nod, or he tried to. It was to be expected, since Naruto was dying, that Sasuke would develop Mandara's cursed eyes.

"Doesn't really matter now does it Naruto?" He gave up on looking at the blonde, letting his head smash back against the floor as strength left him.

"Suppose… not." The blonde man replied. There was silence for a moment.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a worried voice.

No reply.

"Naruto? You've left me already… damn it. Never did kill Itachi… wasn't really worth it in the end…. " He rambled softly to himself. His betrayal, killing Naruto, everything…. He shouldn't have done it. "Ahh the joys of hindsight."

Not that it mattered….

A sudden wave of dizziness hit as he gave up thinking to himself, focusing more on the weight he could feel on his eyelids. Knowing that once they closed they would never open again. Trying to muster a small grin, but failing, Sasuke closed his red eyes and let himself die.

* * *

_**Man that was short… ah well. Prologue and all.**_


End file.
